Andy vs Haley
by BTRluver
Summary: Andy was doing fine with her new life away from Gymnastics, but what happens when someone unexpected calls and Haley starts to come out again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is the start of my story! I just saw Stick It for the first time a week ago (I loved it!) and i have been watching Rookie Blue since it started (Love the show also!) and i thought of this fanfiction hope you like it!**

**I don't own Rookie Blue or Stick It, but i really wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Andy was sitting in the cop car, with Sam driving beside her. It's been a pretty boring day and Andy was currently playing with a piece of loose string on her uniform. "Let's go get lunch," Sam suddenly announced, Andy nodded, so Sam started on his way toward the diner on the end of the street.<p>

BAB's diner to be exact the diner she went to years before with her Gymnastics coach. Well not Andy exactly it was actually Haley. Andy and Haley are two totally different people.

They walked inside the small diner and sat at a small booth in the corner of the room.

"So how has the hunt for an apartment been going?" Sam questioned.

Andy shrugged, "Good I guess." Well maybe that was Haley because Andy would have acted more excited than that. Andy then picked up the salt off the table and dumped a small amount onto the table and slowly started eating it.

"Are you ok Andy?" Sam questioned giving her a funny look, he had never seen Andy do this before and he has worked with her for quite a while by now.

"Yeah, fine."

"Alright well I'll be right back I have to use the restroom," Sam excused himself and walked in to the bathroom on the opposite side of the diner.

After a few seconds Andy's phone started ringing, she picked up the phone and what she heard on the other side was something she had never expected to hear again.

Burt Vickerman

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me if you want me to continue this story, I'm not really sure. Alert and Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry it took so long! I have been having a lot of tests, quizzes, and essays in school lately.**

**So here is the next chapter sorry it's not that long but I felt this was a good place to cut the chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own this amazing show or movie.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Hay," Vick said from the other end of the phone.<p>

"Haley Graham died in a car accident 3 years ago." Andy answered.

"Obviously not Hay because I'm talking to you right now"

Andy rolled her eyes, "How the Hell did you get this number? How did you even know I'm alive?"

"I saw you running down the road," Vick explained, "You know for a dead girl you real are in shape."

"So what you want?" Haley asked.

"I was hoping to you down to the old gym, get you Mina, Joanne, and Wei Wei together again, maybe do some practicing so you can maybe compete again or some coaching."

"Why would you want me to compete again, or even coach you gymnasts?"

"You're a good gymnast Hay, you were born to be a gymnast and you gave up again. You need to come back where you belong to your home."

Haley stayed quiet for a little while, "I'll think about it, if I'm not there by 2pm the answer is no and you will throw away this number and pretend you never talked to me after the car accident, deal?"

"Deal," then Vick hung up the phone.

Haley stood from the booth, placed some money on the table and left before Sam could come back. She ran down the street, took a few turns here and there, ran down a dirt path and started walking from there silently debating with herself as to if she should go back or not. Soon enough she was standing in front of VGA with a decision to go back. She stood in front of the doors for several minutes holding on to the handle scared of what she might happen when she walked through the doors. "I better get in there before I change my mind," She said to herself, then slowly walked through the front doors and walked towards the gym, when she got to the floor mat she saw Vick, Mina, Wei Wei, and Joanne all standing around in a circle.

"Hey what's up?" Haley said as she walked closer to the small circle. They all turned to look at her and froze in shock. "What's wrong?"

"Gymnastics Wild Child Haley Graham became a police officer. I for one never saw that coming," Vick told her.

"Or she stole the uniform from someone," Joanne said with a smile.

"Missed you to Joanne," Haley smiled; she walked up and hugged each person individually, saving Vick for last.

"Why does your uniform say McNally," Mina asked.

"That's my name Andy McNally," Haley or Andy said, the lines are a little fuzzy at the moment as to who she really was.

"You'll always be Haley to us," Wei Wei told her. Maybe she could go back to being Haley just for a little while.

Back with Sam at the Diner

Sam walked out of the bathroom to find the booth empty, he looked outside and saw that the car was still there he laid some money on the table and walked out of the diner and over to the car. He put the keys in the ignition and started the car up, looking at the time he saw their shift was almost over. "Maybe McNally went back to the station, she has been acting weird today," he whispered to himself as he drove to the barn.

When he walking inside the station, he saw all of the other rookies standing around with the TOs and Jerry talking, but no sign of McNally.

"Hey have you seen McNally anywhere?" Sam questioned the group. They all shook their heads.

"Why is she missing?" Traci questioned looking worried for her best friend.

"We were at the diner, I went to the bathroom when I came back she was gone."

"You know what that reminds me of Sammy?" Oliver questioned his best friend.

"What Shaw?"

"Think, we arrested her many times and she ran when we had he in custody."

"Haley Graham."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review because I have no idea if anybody is actually reading this, so tell people about it if you like. I will update as soon as I can.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry this took so long to update a lot of stuff has happened this summer that caused me to not be able to work on any of my stories really, but finally i was able to come back and hopefully get you another chapter soon after this.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue (if i did Jerry would be alive and Sam and Andy would be married already) and i don't own Stick It (if i did there would be a sequal)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Whose Haley Graham," Gale questioned her two superior officers, one eyebrow raised in confusion.<p>

"When we first met her right after she turned 17 when we were rookies," Oliver started explaining sitting down in if desk chair ready to tell the story, "we arrested her quite a few times as rookies for vandalizing various things."

"She was once an amazing gymnast, went to world champion ships and everything she had a talent," Sam interrupted. He felt that he should add that important detail in.

Oliver rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyway a few weeks after becoming full cops we were on patrol when we got a call about someone breaking into a house being built in a rich neighborhood. We were very close so we took the call and when we got there we saw here running from the house."

Sam started from there, "So we followed her in the car for a block then finally arrested her. We took her to the station, she went to court a few days later and she was forced to go back to gymnastics to this gym called VGA."

"yeah so we were told we had to watch her until she was cleared," Oliver told us, "we had meetings with her every once and a while. Then she walked out of the classic but her coach wrote a letter to the judge and she was cleared that was the last time we ever saw her." Oliver finished the story.

"Have you ever wondered what happened to her?" Traci questioned the two officers. Sam and Oliver shrugged. A part of both of them wanted to know what she did, and if she turned out alright.

Chris looked up from his computer, "I found out what happened to her," he announced stunned at what he was seeing.

"Well what happened?" Dov questioned his best friend.

"She got a full ride scholarship UCLA for gymnastics then her senior year she went missing weeks later her car was found at the bottom of a ditch just outside the woods, her body was never found, but they assumed it was eaten by animals," Sam reported looking at the screen in shock, he saw in front of him a car flipped several times at the bottom of the ditch blood everywhere.

"That's so sad," Traci spoke up upset about the turn of events, she had kind of wanted to meet the girl. "Is there any pictures of Haley on there?" she questioned.

"The only ones I can find she is in the middle of a routine it is either really blurry or you can't see her face," Chris reported bummed that he couldn't see what this girl looked like. Sam and Oliver said Andy looked similar he wanted to know by how much.

**At the VGA**

Haley walked out of the locker room in one in her sports bra and bootie shorts, felling semi uncomfortable, she hadn't worn just this since she was a senior in college.

"Do we have to start today?" Haley complained really wanting to go to her apartment and relax.

"Yes Hay, just small routines to get you back in shape," Vick told her, "so that means run around the floor a few times then we will work on some of your old routines." Haley nodded then went running around the floor.

**Later that Night**

Haley walked through her apartment door dragging her bag behind her before collapsing on the couch in exhaustion. "Why did I ever agree to go back?" she questioned herself then stood up and slowly walked to her bathroom and started a bath. She climbed in a relaxed relieved that the day was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's so short i was having trouble coming up with something at the moment i have this other story stuck in my brain and it won't go away but i told my self i won't start it until i actually finish the ones i have already started.<strong>

**And again sorry it took so long and please review!**


End file.
